


Yesteryear

by syren888



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: KNB Secret Santa Gift:It's the start of a new era in Japan, and one Akashi Seijurou is there to see it happen. Luckily he has a loyal and interesting companion to guide him through.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Yesteryear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear giftee!  
> Merry Christmas! I hope that this story is to your liking. This is loosely based on the first years of the Meiji Era in Japan. I took references from some historical events to give logic to some details. However, the year number and some other things are not detailed in the story. 
> 
> Here is my try at some vague historical fiction. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He walks down the streets, observing the people that walk around, young and old. Some with their heads held high, others with a defeated look on their face. This is something that he considers logical, from a certain point of view.

Revolution only has less than five years since happening, and the country is adjusting to the changes of a new government, one that takes down a structure of almost three hundred years completely, almost without looking back. And now he's part of said change. He’s someone with the goal of helping the reform and improvement of the educational system of this country. After all, half of his heritage comes from Japan.

Duncan Anderson Scott, or in this case Akashi Seijurou, is the son of a Japanese castaway and a Scottish woman who now live in London, but also travel once in a while to the other side of the world.

Seijurou has always been fascinated with his Asian heritage. His father's tales of the traditions and codes of honor mixed with the wistfulness in his voice when talking about the home country that prohibited his return for decades are one of the reasons why he's on his way to meet the other members of the educational committee and missionary group Seijurou has been part of for around two years, after a recommendation from one of his professors, after finishing his extra studies in America.

The looks are something that he'll have to get used to. After all, among black and brown hair, seeing his red locks of hair and clear gaze might be a bit jarring at first. Akashi has been the recipient of both admiring and suspicious looks during the month he's been in Tokyo.

He's been ignoring the talks and derogatory terms directed his way as much as possible, but sometimes the act of being impervious towards them takes its toll.

However, there's something that always makes him feel better...

"Turning right in the next corner will lead us to the meeting place faster than taking the main street"

Seijurou has to hold back a laugh, when the man he's buying fruits from jumps in fright, whispering words like 'shinobi' and 'shadow' before composing himself and ignoring Akashi when the transaction is done, instead, the redhead chuckles. 

...or better said, someone.

* * *

Tetsuya is an apprentice of the traditional art known as Kabuki. For now, he participates in plays as a 'Kuroko', someone that helps with probs and some other menial work while the actors are the focus of the audience's attention. For this reason, Tetsuya is used to be part of the crowd, to blend in and not be noticed until he wants to. He's been able to misdirect the attention of others since young as part of his training.

Years ago, Tetsuya, with some other students and experts of different fields, became part of a cultural expedition to America.

That's when he has his first contact with the, at the time, elusive interpreter and languages student Duncan Anderson Scott who later introduces himself as Akashi Seijurou.

Tetsuya remembers feeling breathless the moment that clear and intense gaze found him effortlessly, and how the curious tilt of those lips made his heart speed up. Flawless Japanese coming from the other and his offer of showing him around was his undoing.

They share many things during those months; Tetsuya is fascinated by the things Akashi shows him, and the redhead's thirst for knowledge about Japan and Tetsuya, in particular, makes the youth feel a pull towards the other, and giddiness that he has to fight down every time Seijurou smiles at him.

Their farewell is bittersweet; with promises of keeping in touch as much as possible through letters shrouded in the possibility of not reaching the other, and with a soft press of lips in the dark so fast that might have been a dream.

* * *

Years later, when Tetsuya and others are presented with the opportunity of becoming the guide of a young linguistics professor known as Duncan Anderson Scott, he fights tooth and nail to be the one elected for the job.

The quickly concealed delight in Seijuro's eyes when Tetsuya introduces himself as his guide while staying in Japan fills Tetsuya with warmth.

And if some of the 'shortcuts' Tetsuya comes up with to reach places once in a while, are also ideal for more 'physical' guiding and exchange of knowledge between them, it's a simple coincidence that Seijurou is quite enthusiastic about exploring as many times it happens and more.

**The End**


End file.
